Beginning of the End
by ShadowProve13
Summary: [AU] It all started when Ranmaru's brother ran away; It led her and her friends into a chaotic battle where enemies from their past came back to haunt them. But they didn't know that all of this would lead to the battle of their lives - a battle that would determine the fate of the world. She never asked for this but in way she felt like it was destiny.
1. My brothers betrayal

**Heya Minna~  
I know I haven't updated for a while...but I just want to try this new idea I got. So could you guys tell me if this seems like a good story to continue with?  
So I got this idea from a role play I did with a friend on the IE wiki chat, so it's kinda like my "Calling all the Monsters" since they're mythical creatures. Some OC's in there as well, like my OC Kirino Yasuchika or "Chika" for short. Also Kirino is the main character in this, and has been gender bended cause of my weird imagination xD  
Also characters shall be called by their first names. And this story might be a bit detailed in certain areas...like death and whatnot. And this also has Yaoi xD  
Anyway enjoy~  
PS: Some chapters shall be in Kirino's POV, like this one.  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Chika...I hope he's okay. I haven't seen him in a week now...I wish Daddy was here, he'd know what to do._

Those were the only thoughts I had all day. This week has been the longest week of my life; every minute felt like an hour to me and every hour felt like a day.

I miss Chika, I miss him so much. God I feel so useless and weak; Chika is the strongest out of us I'm the weaker twin, I always depends on him to protect me and now that he's gone...I feel so useless.  
We got into one of our fights again like we always do but this time it was different, this time Chika stormed out the front door and never came back. For a whole week I've sat and watched the door waiting for him to walk back in, but he hasn't. This is the first time I've been back at school all week.

I looked up as a familiar (annoying) voice snapped me back into reality. "What do you want Kyousuke?" I sighed at the Vampire who in my opinion his goal was to make my life a living hell. If only he knew what I went through, well I can't remember myself because Kenshin erased my memories of what happened three years ago but the memories are coming back bit by bit.

He raised an eyebrow, by now I already knew what he was going to ask. "Where have you been all week? Tenma and the others were getting worried, it's not like you to miss school, Miss Goody goody." And I was right, even the part where he ended the question with one of his (many) nicknames for me.

But I didn't feel like talking, not now anyway. So I just gave him a simple answer: "Family Issues." And walked away. It wasn't lie - I was having family issues...

* * *

Let me give you a view of this world I live in:  
This world has two beings: The humans and well...the ones who are not human. I'm the second one. There are three types of us creatures (excluding the humans): There's the Pure-bloods - the ones whose blood line has stayed the same, not one drop of another creatures DNA in them from the beginning of time. Then we have the "Norms" as we call them - The ones who have different DNA in their blood to the point they are normal and there are many of them, which is why (as you could have guessed) we call them the "Norms". And lastly, the Half-breeds - the offspring of two Pure-blood creatures of different blood, being a Half-breed is the worst creature you could be born as...everyone hates you, they try to kill you...even the "Norms".

Okay so maybe I haven't introduce myself to you properly - My name is Kirino Ranmaru and I'll tell you here and now that I am a Half-breed. My Mummy is a Fairy and my Daddy is a Shinigami - a God of death. Not only is my Daddy a Shinigami, he's the Prince so that kind of makes me a Princess...And Im the first Half-breed to be a Princess, same goes for my twin brother Yasuchika or "Chika" for short.  
My Daddy - Isa, a lot went down when he told my Grandpa (the King) that he was in love with a Fairy, it took some months...or years *insert shifting eyes* for my Grandpa to come around to accept them.  
We had a happy life, even though Mummy and Daddy had to keep us hidden from the world, knowing people would try to kill us for what we were. Though, eight years ago...Mummy died, Daddy was heartbroken but he kept to his promise that he'd love no one but her. Me and Chika rarely see him now since he's busy...Between you and me - Grandpa has gone kind of loopy over the thousands over years that he's been alive *insert awkward laugh*. **(A/N: Why she calls them "Mummy" and "Daddy" like a child shall be explained later in the story)**

* * *

Anyway, back to the main story line:

I was about to enter my classroom when a little spark ran through my body. My eyes widen large and my hand trembled on the door knob. _That life force, Chika?! _I knew that power anywhere! It had to be him, it had to be my brother!  
The next thing I knew I was running down the corridor of the building, like my legs suddenly gained a mind of their own. I pushed past Kyousuke but I didn't stop to check if he was okay, I just kept running - following the energy to its source.

I finally reached where it was coming from: the hospital. _What is he doing in there? _I thought, the reason that popped into my head was that he was injured but then it occurred to me that he could also be visiting Kenshin.

Oh right, I haven't told you about Kenshin yet how ill-mannered of me. Kenshin is a Pure-blood Vampire and a friend of mine. When me and Chika were eight we ran away from some men that were trying to kill us (again the whole Half-breed thing) but someone saved us that day - it was Kenshin, he took us to where he lived and to my surprise it was a warehouse next to the town's port. We then learned that he was kicked out of his family for falling in love with a Werewolf named Caleb - and yeah, Caleb is a guy. But anyway, it turns out Kenshin started taking in children and teens from off the streets and gave them home, and we became part of that since Daddy is always busy and Mummy wasn't around anymore.  
But three years ago...Kenshin got hurt by a bad man who broke his back, so now he lives here in the hospital.

So now I was running through the busy hallways of the hospital, ignoring the staff members telling me to walk. I stopped at Kenshin's room right at the top floor. I could hear voices in there - the ones that I could figure out were Sparky's, Beau's and Kyoya-sama's (after Kenshin's back got broken, Kyoya-sama took over of his role as leader). But that's when I heard _his _voice.  
I quickly slid open the door much to everyone's surprise. "Chika?!" And sure enough there he was - my older twin brother, holding a knife at Kenshin's neck and by the looks of it the others were trying to get him off. The room went silent as they all stared at me, I was stunned and shocked to say least at what I was looking at.

"Ra-Ranmaru..." Kenshin croaked. I still couldn't believe what I was seeing...

Sparky looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "Rana-chan aren't suppose to be at school?" I knew from the tone of his voice I was not supposed to be here. I ignored his question and looked over at Chika and he looked back...but the boy I was staring at was not my Chika. This boy, his eyes were dark and lifeless but also scary at the same time.

That's when he spoke. "What are you doing here?" And his voice was as cold and lifeless as his eyes. This was not my brother...

"Ch-Chika?" I stuttered, I was so shocked that I couldn't even form a word. What on earth was happening here?! I stepped into the room carefully, obvious to everyone that I was shaking. "Wh-what's going o-on?" Chika removed the knife from Kenshin's neck and got down from his bed. He glared at me and I mean full on glared at me and then he...moved closer to me, knife still in his hands.

From the corner of my eye I could see Beau jump a little. "Chiky c-calm down, we can talk this out." He tried to convince him but Chika ignored Beau and continued walking closer to me.

"Why are you here?" He asked me as he stopped one foot in front of me. I gulped but I knew I had to answer him...

"I...I-I," I took a deep breath to regain my senses and tried not to stutter. "I sensed your energy...I've been so worried about you!" But what happened next was a blur to me, I felt a piercing pain in my stomach and a warm breath on my ear and the words "I don't need a weakling like you bringing me down." I fell to the ground and I could hear Kenshin and others calling my name-

Then everything went black.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Meh, sorry if it's a bit confusing ^^"  
But anyway, R&R and tell me what's it like~ :3**


	2. Waking up in the hospital

**Heya~  
Here's the second chapy. Anyway, thanks to the two people who reviewed and the one person that added it to their favourites and three people who are following :) Enjoy. **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

The sounds of the machine beeping filled my ears as I slowly opened my eyes and winced at the sudden blinding light shining through the open window. My head was throbbing in pain and don't get me started about what my torso felt like; all in all - I felt like I just got hit by a truck, that's the best way to describe it.

I let out a sharp gasp when I tried to sit up, the pain in my stomach was worse sitting up. I looked around to see where I was, it was familiar to me but my mind was in a fog and took a while to figure out that I was in the hospital. _What happened? _I thought as I held my head.

I looked to the door when I heard someone walk in. It was a young woman (maybe in her early thirties) with short chestnut-brown hair in a white lab coat. _A nurse? _I believe she was as she ran out of the room calling out "Doctor!".

So I sat there waiting for someone to come and explain to me what happened; my mind was such a blur at the moment. But after two or so minutes the same nurse came back with a doctor. Both smiled brightly at me.

"I see you're finally awake." The doctor exclaimed happily with the smile on his somewhat aged face. Also what did he mean by "finally awake"? How long was I out of it?

I looked over at the nurse when she added: "We weren't expecting you to wake up for at least another three days." I wanted to ask them what happened to me but my throat was too dry to form the words, though I do believe the nurse noticed this cause she walked over to the sink and came back with a glass of water. "Here, drink up." She gave me the water and two white tablets. "Pain killers." She told me. I nodded and popped them into my mouth and washed them down with the water.

I cleared my throat and looked at them. "What happened?" My voice was raspy and weak. The doctor's smiles disappeared and got replaced with a serious look.

"You got stabbed in the stomach four days ago." My eyes widen as the sudden memory of Chika came back. "You've been unconscious ever since." He concluded. I sat there looking down at the sheets that covered my legs and upper body. I pushed down the bed sheets and reached for my hospital shirt - slowly lifting it up and saw the white bandages that went from my rib cage to my pelvis.

I pulled the shirt down and looked at the nurse again as she spoke to me. "Your friends are waiting in the hall, do you wish for me to bring them in?" For some reason I was too scared to talk so I just simply nodded and she left.

About three minutes later I was suddenly being hugged to death by Beau and Sparky but they let go once I told them my stomach still hurt even with the pain killers kicking in. Kyoya-sama sat in the chair besides my bed and placed his hand over mine for comfort. "How are you feeling Ranmaru?"

"Honestly, like I've been hit by a truck." I weakly smiled at him when he chuckled in response.

"Beau I said cut it out!" I looked over at Sparky and giggled at the sight of him trying to push Beau away from playing with his hair. One thing you should know about Beau is that he has a hair fetish. Even with his protests Beau continued to play with it...then took out a pair of scissors and cut off a small lock of poor Sparky's hair. I watched as the blonde "hugged" the strand of hair (like I said - he has a hair fetish). Kyoya-sama sighed and massaged his temples from the irritation the two were causing him, being leader of such a big group puts a lot of stress on him.

See, after Kyoya-sama took over Kenshin's job as leader he found out that there wasn't a lot of money left to support all of us so Kyoya-sama and some others tried to find jobs but nothing seemed to work out well. Then he came across a street fight and the winner won $500 so he entered it and actually won. He continued doing this once a week, it was enough to put food on the table for everyone but then a local gang saw him fighting one day and followed him back to our home (the warehouse). They challenged us to a fight, we won but it was then that we got classed as a street gang because apparently that gang we fought turned out to be the "top gang" in the town. So now our "family" goes by the name "The Red Tails".

I looked over at Kyoya-sama and smiled when he looked back. "Do you know when I'm allowed to go home?" I hope it was soon; I never liked hospitals for some reason even though I have no bad memories of them.

Kyoya-sama nodded. "The doctor told me he's gonna run some tests on you and see if you're in good shape or not. If you are then we can take you home today or leave you here for the next couple of days for rest." He explained. After hearing this I hoped that I was okay to go home, I don't want to stay here because like I said before I've never liked hospitals.  
Around fifteen minutes later the doctor and nurse came back in saying that the others had to leave so they could run the tests now. I said goodbye to the trio and they left.

* * *

So it was about four hours later and I was sitting in the hospital lobby with Kyoya-sama and the other two along with Kenshin - who was really glad to know that I was okay. The doctor gave Kyoya-sama my results and said that I could go home seeing as I was recovering faster than someone would normally would, thanks to my Shinigami blood. It was obvious that the doctor was human but the nurse I could sense in her aura that she was a Sand bender. This is something that I liked to see - our kind and humans living and working together in harmony but there are some who don't want that and see us as monsters. Though not all humans know of our existence, the ones that do are mostly Hunters.  
We may live here on Earth but we have our own world that we can enter and leave when we want.

"Don't worry Ranmaru, everything will be okay." Kenshin smiled as I hugged him goodbye as he sat in his wheelchair. "I promise Caleb and I will do everything we can to help you find Chika." I held back my tears when he mentioned my brother's name - well nickname but you get what I'm saying.

Still hugging him I smiled sadly. "I know you will, you always live up to your promises." My grip got a bit tighter, it was true what I said - Kenshin has always been there for me and Chika, he's like an older brother to us.

I let go and looked at him with a warm smile. "Be careful." He said and kissed my forehead before I could stand up straight. Kenshin turned to Kyoya-sama and smiled. "Look after them Kyoya or else." Oh yeah, Kenshin may seem like one big softy but if anyone he cares about gets hurt in any way you better watch out!

"Right." Kyoya stuttered, scratching the back of this head. "We should leave now, before it gets dark." He said to me, Sparky and Beau.

"Sir yes sir!" Sparky and Beau said in unison and did one of those salutes. I giggled when Kyoya-sama pointed at the door and looked like he was keeping himself from killing them.

"Just get out." Yep, you can tell by the tone of his voice Kyoya-sama was trying not to kill them...like always.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**There you go, the second chapy~ Hope you liked it, R&R.**


End file.
